villainfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adriano Flores
Adriano Flores, or simply known as Adriano, is the main antagonist of the brazilian YouTuber Rezendeevil's fan-fictional series Vida de Adolescente (english translated: Teenage Life). He can be represented as one good example of the characters who are easy-to-hate in a story as you follow it along. He is the reason of all the conflicts along the series, and it all starts with the arrival of Rezende, a new student at Trinity school who went there to do nothing more but study and play soccer, in the same republic where his girlfriend Virgínia was, but, due to some accidents, Ace's lack of consciences and his excessive jealous thoughts, he guesses Rezende has some interests about his girlfriend and starts creating trouble in the house and believing only on what his eyes see and ratiocinating with a blinded mind, having in it only the idea of Rezende's supposed interest in Virgínia. He proposes various plans to provoke and "teach Rezende some lessons", always denying the truth about his misunderstanding and Rezende's innocence, thus his deeds are the main and the initial ones responsible for all unnecessary struggles and affrays in the republic. He is portrayed by one of Rezende's channel participants with the same name (Adriano Flores). Personality The character was built as one great example of many abusive and overly jealous men in real-life. The expectation of Adriano's unfriendly personality is shown already in the beginning, in the 2nd episode, when Virgínia guessed Adriano wouldn't appreciate much the arrival of the new student in the republic, after her roommate Pamella asking her about what she had thought about Rezende when Ace presented him to them. The confirmation of his jealous character begins on the 3rd episode, when he calls his girlfriend and tells her Ace already told him about the new student who has arrived, but every time Virgínia tries to convince him Ace just brought him in her room to present him, he arguments even more that was wrong and could not get the fact that guy was there to live and study with them, so much that she wanted to avoid any serious approaches with Rezende. Adriano's insistent prejudice with Rezende makes him believe every bad thing that happens with their friends along the story in the republic is all Rezende's fault, which joins with his stubborn denial of Rezende's innocence and his belief of Rezende in trying to mess up with him and in him being into his girlfriend and it all makes Adriano a very disrespectful sociopath who risks anything to reach his objective make the school, such as him to make the school see he infringed the republic rules, or invading the house like a criminal. Even after breaking up with Virgínia for thinking the accident in the living room during the movie session wasn't an accident at all, he still keeps the same obsessive, ingenuous person, and wants to make Virgínia his own again too. He sometimes looks like he may run completely out of his mind when something would trigger him really bad, the day when it truly happens is after Rezende getting the photograph which would make both Rezende and Ace be suspended from the republic, but then, Virgínia supposes it to be one more of Adriano's trials in harming Rezende, and she takes the blame in an act of self-sacrifice to prevent both Rezende and Ace to be suspended from the school. After recovering the picture, Rezende rebukes Ace for finding out he was the one who has taken it, then Rezende leaves and Ace calls Adriano that Rezende wanted to meet him and end the trouble at once. Rezende's meeting with Adriano results in a fight between both, but Ace is apart to blame for the fight because, when they are still discussing, Ace gets in the room telling them to stop arguing, both tell Ace to leave and he says both were trying to have the same girl and that triggers Adriano's anger to worse. As Adriano is still with his stubbornness in thinking Rezende was to blame for everything in the republic, his deeds prove his will to really harm Rezende. Such as when he asks Rezende for the keys pretending he is about to leave already, but he jumps at Rezende as he turns around and both start fighting. Trying every time to get rid of Rezende, this behavior of his keeps going until his first defeat when he is arrested. Despite Adriano's jealousy always makes him have problems to relate with Rezende, part of Adriano's personality, when he isn't completely angry and about to do something dangerous or illegal, was to care about the others and make sure of their good state. Although he remained with his craze of mocking Rezende, after he gets out of the jail, he gives up in trying to force Virgínia to be his mate again (also tries to make her feel better after the mysterious murder of her cousin Ace) and starts to tolerate Rezende a little more. He still argues with Rezende, yet helping him and Virgínia i the republic, more when a hurricane crosses their city, forcing the citizens to hide in a safe place, and he helps getting them more food and water, hiding with them in the house attic. His sensibility increases after finding out the hurricane have destroyed the job of his family, his goods and his money. Also finding out his father's riches were illegally got by him in the past, and with great part of his riches gone, he would be forced to get a job and help his family. His sadness lows down his angry behavior and tries to talk with Virgínia to make himself feel better, even when he tries once more to enter her republic to talk to her. Despite Rezende was still upset and angry at him for his former behavior and about everything he has done and tried to do to him and other people in the republic. Telling Rezende what happened after the hurricane, Rezende agrees in helping him giving him some money, but he still wanted to talk with Virgínia. Trivia *Despite Adriano has some features of a Complete Monster, his story line before Rezende's arrival at the republic makes him more a Villainous Jerk instead, for it was completely different: **He truly loved Virgínia, and so did her to him. **He was once a student at Trinity. **He and his family helps Trinity financially with their scholarships. **He always spent time along with his friends and his ex-girlfriend at the republic. **He has always acted like a normal person. *Teenager Life is the second live-action fictional series by Rezendeevil. Category:Rezendeevil Villains Category:Villainous Jerks Category:Male Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:YouTube Villains Category:Provoker Category:Traitor Category:On & Off Villains Category:Manipulators Category:Liars Category:Strategic Villains Category:Egotist Category:Vengeful Category:Sociopaths Category:Redeemed